Nova and The Fallen
by kiki56
Summary: Now that Nova has her family back, she has to face a whole new evil. Can she get past the grief to come in order to save the earth? Read to find out. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone; here is the #2 to the Nova Prime trilogy. The first chapter might be a little short, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFOMERS OR ANYTHING RELTATED TO IT.**

**Nova Prime and the Fallen**

_It has been a few years since the attack on mission city and the bots are settling in their new base at Diego Garcia. Nova is adjusting to her time as a full time member of the team and is getting a very strange request stateside._

**Diego Garcia**

Nova was sitting on her bed in her apartment as a human and was sifting through her junk that was in her boxes. She had just gotten all her stuff shipped to the base so she could decorate her quarters. They were located down the hall from Optimus and her office. She had an office right next to Optimus so he could just pop over if he needed to talk to her.

Right now her room was dark blue with white and pink stripes that looped around at random places and it had a normal wooden ceiling fan on the dark blue ceiling. She had a white carpet that never stained and never got dirty. Her bed was a king size and it had blue linens with red and orange flame designs on the comforter and pillow cases. Her dresser was pine and it had a trifold mirror on it and was painted white. On top of it was an assortment of porcelain dolls that Epps and Lennox gave her for her 17th birthday and a white jewelry box her dad gave her for her birthday. She is 18 as of last month and was getting ready to see her dad that morning.

She walked into her dad's office and transformed into her true self. Her armor color had changed over the years and it's now the same style as her dad's paint-job.

"You wanted to talk to me Optimus?" she asked walking in. Optimus Prime looked up from his paperwork and nodded, "We have a mission to shanghai, and you have a mission to go home and keep an eye on Sam and Mikaela. They are prime targets for a Decepticon and I need you there to protect them." Optimus said and she saluted. "You got it boss bot." she said and he handed her the mission details on a data pad.  
**"Autobot strike force report to hangar bay 2, also, Nova Prime report to hangar 1." **"That's us." She said and they transformed and drove off.

**Tranquility Airport**

Nova drove out of the cargo bay, and she stopped by customs. Once she got all her paperwork filled out, they let her through and she sped all the way to her neighborhood.

**Witwicky house-or what's left of it.**

Nova drove down her street and saw fire-trucks and police cars all around her house. There was police tape, and burned holes where Sam's room used to be. "Oh no" she gasped and ran to the house after parking by the garage, which was covered in black tarp. She ran inside and saw her mom, dad, and Sam talking to the firemen. "Samuel, what did I tell you about playing with matches?" Nova asked with a smile on her face.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now back to our show…**

The trio turned around and they smiled, "NOVA!" they shouted and hugged her. "Hey, don't wrinkle the uniform" she said pushing them off. "Sorry, wow, you look gorgeous." Sam said while taking in his sister's leaner figure and lighter blue hair. "Yep, that's what happens in the military" she said and took off her hat. "What happened here Sam?" she asked dragging him outside. "It's a long story" he said and then they heard a motorcycle drive up. "Did Arcee follow me?" she asked curious and walked to the drive way to see Mikaela Banes. "Oh hey Mikaela" Nova said with a smile. "Hey Nova" She said and they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Mikaela asked. "I wanted to spend some time with the family, but I see Sam is getting ready to go to college" Nova said and she saw him put something in her purse. "Is that what I think it is?" Nova asked quietly and Sam nodded. "I'll explain later. Right now mom looks mad" Sam said. "Sam Witwicky." She said. "Yes mom" he said turning towards her. "You have to take him with you; I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage." She said and Ron stopped her.

"Judy, national security, If we stay quiet they're gonna take care of everything. Just look at this as an official start of a remodel." Ron said and Nova didn't hear whatever else there was because she was going in the garage, "Bee," she exclaimed and hugged his arm. "What have you been doin to him Sam. His paintjob is filthy" she said disgusted. Bee started coughing and sputtering. "Still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked. "He's playing it up" Sam said and Nova shook her head. "Bee, I gotta talk to you about the college thing" Sam said. Bee started playing something on his radio, **"I'm so excited, I just can't hide it…" **"I'm not taking you with me" he said and Bee's face sank. "I know I should have told you this earlier, but freshman aren't allowed to have cars. But if it was up to me I would take you with me, but it's not Bee" Sam said. "You're an Autobot; you shouldn't be living in my dad's garage, your suffocating in here. You deserve better than this. This is hard enough man, don't make this harder. Can you just look at me please?" Sam asked. "Come on big guy, the guardian thing is over, you did your job. Look I'm safe now; you need to be with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. I just wanna be normal Bee. That's why I'm going to college. I can't do that with you" Sam said and Nova looked at bee. He activated his lubrication and started "Crying" while Nova felt sorry for him.

"It's not the last time I'm gonna see you ya know Bee." Sam said. "Come on, don't do that. Bee. Don't do this to me Bee." Sam said and Bee looked away. "You'll always be my first car. Love ya bee" Sam said and walked out.

"Look Bee, you can always come back to base with me. I know the bots would be really happy to have you back" Nova said and she looked up at him. "Bee, you've been there for me and my brother and I will always be grateful for that." She said and he turned his head to the side. "Ya know you're cute when you do that" she said and climbed up his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I'll be outside." She said blushing and she walked right into an argument about who should say "I love you" first. "How about you two just kiss and Sam can go?" Nova asked and they blushed. They kissed and Sam packed his stuff in the van. "I'll hang here." Nova said and they left. "Hey Mikaela, can I sleep over at your place?" she asked. "Sure, just like old times?" the girl asked. "You know it." Nova said and suddenly felt this weird sensation in her head. "Hey Mikaela, come here" Nova said and she played with her audio and video output to show her what was going on, "Whoa, when were you able to do that?" Mikaela asked. "I don't know, just now I guess." She said and the two watched as a large Cybertronian was attached to the military satellite and was listening to everything that was going on at base. "Oh no, I have to warn them." She said and turned her Comm-link on. The minute she did her Comm-link died and she could only hear buzzing. "Wow, for an alien robot, you have terrible reception" Mikaela said and they laughed. They headed to her place while unaware of the toy car following them.

**DUN DUN DUN!...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. There may be a little Romance going on here between bee and Nova but don't feel comfortable writing something like that this early. Review with your ideas on how to get them together.**

**Laters!**

**TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Guess who's back! Thanks for such great feedback on the second installment of the Nova Prime trilogy. Pretty soon AGE OF EXTINCTION will be on DVD and I will be able to write Nova in with no problem. It premieres next Friday, so DON'T MISS IT!

DISCLAIMER: I do not and will not ever own Transformers and anything associated with it.

**Mikaela's **

Mikaela and Nova parked in the workshop parking lot, and Nova looked around to see if anyone was there that could listen to they're conversation. She had changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable; a red tank top with silver flames along the bottom, blue jeans with black converse and a black leather jacket to go over the tank top. She slipped on a pair of aviator reflective glasses and walked into the shop. "Nice shop Mikaela" Nova said sitting down. She felt this buzzing go through her and a transmission was played. **"Nova, meet me outside." **Bee said and walked outside to see Bumble bee sitting next to her car. "What's wrong bee" she asked. **"Optimus needs us to go get Sam from the school." **he said. Nova rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "You realize this is a month long trip to the east cost?" she asked and he trilled. "Fine, let me tell Mikaela I'm leaving." She said and something fizzled from thin air right next to her. "Whoa, is that you bee?" she asked. "Yep, Ratchet used your hologram program as a template for everybody's holo-forms. Like it?" he asked and she nodded. "Impressive" she said and they walked into the shop together. "Hey Mikaela, I have to leave. They need me back at base" she said and Mikaela nodded. "I understand. Have fun" she said and the pair walked out.

They went back to their cars and Nova disappeared inside her Altmode. She had to hide the blush that was forming when Bumblebee appeared in his holo-form for the first time. He had a sleeveless black shirt with yellow stripes, jeans, and tennis shoes. His blonde shaggy hair fell in his bright blue eyes while black streaks peaked out from under his hair. They pulled out and ended up racing each other down the interstate to see who would get there faster.

**Harvard University (I'm guessing)**

Bumblebee, and Nova drive through the campus at night, and saw all the students walking towards this frat house where there were people dancing outside and loud music coming from inside. "I'm willing to be he's in there" Nova said as she stepped out in her knee length mini skirt, black heels and a tank top. "I don't doubt it" Bee said leaning on his hood. "Give me 20 minutes to find him in this place and then you can make all the noise you want to get his attention." Nova said and she strode in with her curls bouncing as she walked. The guys all looked at her as she walked and when she got inside, she saw a girl with bleach blonde hair sitting on Sam. "Wow, real smooth bro" she said crossing her arms over her chest. He stood up real quick and the girl fell on the floor. "Nova, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "We got a problem Sam" she said quietly and he nodded. "HEY, WHO DROVE THE FREAKIN YELLOW CAMARO? There's a car on the lawn" some guy yelled and they both ran out. "I told him to give me 20 minutes" she growled and they got outside to see Bumblebee on the lawn blaring every horn he had.

Sam tripped over a few bushes to get to the driver's side door and fell on it. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. **"Houston, we have a problem" **Bee said and Sam sighed. Nova leaned against the car and picked at her nails. "FRESHMAN! That your car on our bushes" a guy with a white shirt asked. "No it's a friend of mine; he went to go find you a tighter shirt." Sam said. "There is no tighter shirt, we checked" a short guys said and fist bumped the other guy. "How about I park my foot in your butt" the shorter guy said. "What sized shoe do you wear?" Sam asked and Nova smacked him. "Shut your big mouth and move the car" Nova said and saw a group of guys walk up. "Bro, you have a ride, why you holding out on us?" Leo asked. "I've only known you 17 hours." Sam said. Leo looked up and saw a tall blue haired woman standing next to the car. "Whoa, who's the babe?" Leo asked. "That's my sister Nova. I wouldn't mess with her, she can tear you apart" Sam said and drove off with Bee and certain blonde. "Name's Leo Spitz" he said with a smile. The minute he tried to cop a feel, she twisted his arm around behind his back and pushed him to the ground while pushing his arm up between his shoulder blades. "Dude!" a few guys said and Nova growled. "Do that again, and I will rip your arm off" she said and let him go. She walked to her car and followed Bumblebee's trail. Leo got back up and his friends laughed. "Shut up" he said and went back inside.

She caught up with Bumble bee and Sam only to see Sam yelling at his car. "Sam, you look really crazy right now." Nova said pulling up. "Bumble bee, just lubricated all over the girl in the passenger seat. He got that crap everywhere" Sam said. "When ya gotta go, ya gotta go. Right bee?" she asked with a wink and the radio played a clip of applause. "Why thank you" she said and they drove out of town a ways and to a grave yard.

**Graveyard**

They pulled up and saw Optimus Prime in all his glory standing next to an angel statue. Sam got out and so did Nova. "So, you won't give me a day? You won't give me one day in College?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Sam, but the last fragment of the All-Spark was stolen." Optimus said. "What? Like Decepticon's stole it" Nova asked walking up in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. "We placed it under human protection under your government's request. But I'm here for your help Sam. Because your leaders believe we have brought vengeance on your planet, perhaps they are right, that is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." Optimus said. "This isn't my war." Sam said. "Not yet, but I fear it soon will be" Nova said and Optimus nodded at her for her wise moment.

"Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost. I was grateful to get Nova out in time" Optimus said as Nova looked up at him with a smile. "I know, I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, ya know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be…I'm sorry, I…I really am" Sam said. "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus said. "Your Optimus Prime, you don't need me" Sam said and went back to bee. Nova heard Optimus say something else. "We do, more than you know" and that made her nervous. "Optimus, do I follow him?" she asked. "Yes, make sure he's safe" Optimus said and she nodded. He kneeled down to her and she smiled. "I am proud of the woman you have become Nova. Your mother would be proud of you" Optimus said and she hugged his cheek. "Thanks dad" she said and she drove off.

Later that night, Nova was asleep in her car form and she had the weird dream from a few months ago.

"_The cube was merely a vessel, its power, and its energy, can never be destroyed; only transformed" then she hears a voice she never thought she'd hear again. "How is that possible" Megatron asked. "It has been absorbed into the human child and the young prime" _she jolted awake and rolled back on her tires a little.

She couldn't go back to sleep so she accessed her Comm-link on a secure channel and called Bumble-bee. "Hey bee, where are you?" she asked. "Outside the school; what's wrong, you sound upset" he asked. "I just had a bad dream. Can you come to my coordinates?" she asked and he laughed. "Sure, I'll be there soon" he said and she cut off the link.

She fell asleep and suddenly felt something tap on her window. Her holo-form kicks on and she rubs her eyes. Her windows lighten up and she smiled to see a disheveled Bumble-bee. "Hey bee" she said and opened her door. He climbed in and she snuggled into his arms. "It was horrible" she said and he smiled. "Tell me all about it" he said and she sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Sam?" she asked. "Don't worry about that. He never talks to me without yelling anyways" he said and Nova smiled. "He's really stressed out lately but that's no reason to blow up at his best friend." Nova said and he nodded. "I know, he's really been so self-involved lately. It's like he's more concerned with his own safety than that of his own race" Bee said and she sighed. "I know, there is something wrong with him." She said with a yawn and starts to drift off to sleep. "Go to sleep Nova." He said and she smiled. "I'm not even tired" she said and fell asleep on his chest. The soft humming of his spark was in tune with hers and lulled her to sleep. He eventually fell asleep and started dreaming of a certain blue haired girl in his arms.

Nova jolted awake the next morning when her head started ringing. "Ow, that hurt" she murmured and Bee looked at her like concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head. "I just had this ringing in my head. The funny thing is that it wasn't just me." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her. "We might need to have Ratchet look at your circuits in your head there missy" Bee said getting out. "I'm serious; I could have sworn there was another person that was meant to get that message." Nova said and she got out seeing people running and screaming. "Where ever there's screaming, there's a Decepticon" Nova said and Bee pulled her over. "Be careful." He said and she nodded. "You know it" she said and Bee kissed her on the cheek before he sped off. "Whoa. That was weird" she said and she sped off after him.

**In the school**

People ran out of the building like cockroaches and Nova sighed. "One normal day, can I have one normal day?" she asked and ran inside the building while following the damage.

Nova ran down the halls while jumping over fallen pieces of ceiling, and broken beams that lead her to the library where Sam, Mikaela and Leo were hiding behind a book case. She jumped over the railing, flipped a few times, and landed with one knee on the ground. "Nova, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I came to save your butt" she said pulling out a m-9 sidearm out from her jacket. "Dude, has she always been loaded?" Leo asked and Sam rolled his eyes. "She's in the military, she's always loaded" Sam said and Mikaela rolled her eyes at them. "What's the situation?" she asked. "Sam's blonde girl friend is trying to kill us" Leo said and Nova growled. "That blonde bimbo I saw at the party. I'll enjoy ripping her apart." She said and saw the girl in question walk in and turned into a robot. "That explains why I couldn't find her on any school records" Nova said and cocked her gun. She stood from her crouching position and fired off a few rounds. The bullets were specially made to pierce Cybertronian armor and hit the girl/robot in the chest a few times but only stopped half way in the armor. "What does it take to kill this thing?" Nova asked and sighed. She looked up when she heard a transmission.

"Nova Prime, there are Autobots heading to your coordinates. We have picked up numerous Decepticon signals in your area and they are on their way." Lennox said. "Got it Lennox; Oh, and Sam and Mikaela say hi." She said and cut off the comm. "The bots are on their way." She said and they ran outside.

After grabbing the metal box Mikaela brought with her, they jumped into a random car and Mikaela started hot wiring it. "You know how to hot wire a car, that's so hot" Leo said and Nova smacked him on the back of the head. "Dude, shut up" she said and he recoiled. The little alien girl jumped on the car, stuck her tongue through the window and Mikaela drove backwards to get her off the car. Then she drove forwards and ran into a pole. Once removing the evil con off the car, they drove off down the street.

"Okay so what else don't I know since you guys left out some minor details" Leo asked freaking out. Nova looked at him and felt a little weak. She closed her eyes and told her car form to follow them. "Sam, I don't feel good" she said and Sam looked at her concerned. "Your car is back at the campus isn't it?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Don't worry, it's following us" she said and a helicopter hovered over them and stuck a hook of some kind and latched the roof of the car so it wouldn't fall off. A truck on Mikaela's side ran into them while they were in the air, and spun them around. Sam fell out almost all the way and Mikaela tried to pull him back in.

They got him back in and everyone was freaking out because they were about to fall off the hook.

Once the helicopter got over a warehouse, it dropped them and the car plummeted to the ground. It went through the ceiling and landed on it's front and then fell on the top. Nova was jostled around a lot and broken glass cut her up quite a bit. They all climbed out after Star-scream landed behind them. She looked up and he connected optics with her. He said something in Cybertronian but she was so dizzy she couldn't understand it.

She looked behind Mikaela and froze. Megatron was rising behind her and he growled. "Come here boy" he said and Nova looked up at him wide eyed. _'He's supposed to be on the bottom of the ocean'_ she thought and Sam started walking. "You remember me don't you?" Megatron asked. "I did what you said okay? Just don't hurt us" Sam said. "Shut up" the con said and flung Sam on a concrete slab. "SAM!" Nova yelled and Megatron put his claws around his arms. "It feels good to grab you flesh" Megatron said. "I'm going to kill you, slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do. (Sam trying to get away from his claws) oh how I could snap your limbs off" Megatron said. "Doctor, examine this alien specimen" he said and a microscope turned into a little spider bot with big glasses. He crawled on Sam and zoomed in on his face. "I'll scan you, let's take a look at your face" he said "I'm the Doctor, the odd job, information" he said with a slight German accent and snapped his fingers. Two drones carried over this worm thing while the doctor rambled. "Beseeching my shard, Easy, or tough way?" he asked while the worm laid on Sam. The doctor open Sam's mouth and the worm crawled in. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Nova said turning away. Mikaela turned her back around when something started hovering over Sam's head. "Oh, there they are" Megatron said. "That's what I'm seeing in my head." Sam said. "These symbols can lead us to an energon source." Megatron said. "We must have ze brain on ze table" the doctor said. "Brain, what does he mean by my brain?" Sam asked panicking. "Well, you have something on your mind, something I need." Megatron said. "Hold on, I know your pissed, I know your pissed. Because I tried to kill you and that's understandable. If someone tried to kill me I'd be upset too. I think we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship, and see where it leads okay? So you just call Doctor Inspector off and we'll talk for five seconds." He said and the roof caves in.

Optimus falls into the room and Bumblebee comes through the side while Nova's armor comes in behind him. "Thank goodness" she said and disappears out of thin air. Leo looks at Mikaela and at the spot where Nova was just standing. The lambo transformed and there stood Nova Prime in all her flamed glory. Shots go off and things blow up while the humans make a run for it. Nova and her dad fight back to back while she shot at Star-Scream and he shot at Megatron. Eventually he shot a big bullet at Megatron that resulted in him crashing through the wall and onto the street where Bumble-bee was pulling out. Nova drove off behind him and Optimus had Sam get in his cab so he can catch up with the others.

**Forest scene will be in the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys won't hate me for cutting it off like that. But, I have to figure out how I'm gonna right this. Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BACK, AND THIS IS GONNA BE A REALLY SAD CHAPTER SO GET YOUR TISSUES READY!**

**Forest **

Optimus and Megatron started tackling each other and Sam ran with Nova behind him. "Hide Sam, protect Nova" Optimus said and they hid behind a fallen tree. As fists were exchanged so were insults like "Junkyard scrap" being my favorite and Nova giggled when her dad used a cuss word. Sam looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "He never says cuss words. It's funny when he does it." She said as she watched the smack down.

Eventually Megatron called in reinforcements and then she got mad. "Now that's not fair" she said and her altmode drove up. "Nova you can't. You'll get hurt. Optimus told me to protect you" Sam said. "Sam, I'm an Autobot and a Prime, it's my job to protect other species from tyranny, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do" she said and she transformed her hand into a cannon. "I forgot you could do that" Sam said a little shocked and she winked. "I don't know how much damage you're going to do" Sam yelled as she ran off into the battle.

Star-scream started running after Sam, and so did Megatron until Optimus sidelined him and rolled the other way. Optimus and Megatron hit each other for a few minutes until Star-scream interrupted. Nova wasn't helping anything by shooting off random sized plasma bursts so she started running with Sam and getting him out of the way of the giant metal beings. "You're going to get squashed if you don't move!" she shouted. Optimus kept on fighting with Star-scream and Megatron while he lifted Star-scream up in the air as he shot off rounds at a time. "There is another source of energon hidden on this planet; the boy can lead us to it." Megatron shouted and then kicked Optimus in the head. Sam and Nova just kept moving so they wouldn't step on them. "OPTIMUS!" Sam yelled and Nova froze while she watched her dad get surrounded by cons. They tossed him around and shot him all the way over to the other side of the clearing. He spit out something metal and then Megatron started talking again. "Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron asked and Optimus got up. "You'll never stop at one. I'll take you all on!" he said getting his blades out.

He had a second wind so he started hacking parts off, cutting rotor blades of the helicopter, using Star-scream as a shield, and ripping parts off of Megatron while beating him up and while cutting of Star-scream's arm, and using his hooks to rip apart a con's face. He jumped off, hooked onto the back and said "Piece of tin." He let go and ran off only to look for Sam and Nova. "Sam, Nova, where are you?" he asked and Megatron came up behind him and stabbed him through the chest. He switched his weapon and blew a hole in the spot where his spark was. Nova froze and felt sick to her stomach. Their bond, their father daughter bond was severed and it hurt like someone had stabbed her through the spark. She screamed and Sam had to pull her back by wrapping his arms around her waist. She kicked and screamed as much as her lungs and legs could let her and crystal blue tears came rushing down her face. "NO! LET ME GO! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM. I NEED TO SAVE HIM! LET ME GO SAM!" she screeched until Sam threw her into Bee's altmode while the other bots got there to help fight off the cons that were left.

When she was in, Bumblebee's Holoform appeared next to her in the back seat and she curled up in his arms and sobbed her heart out.

Sam pulled out his phone and called a secure number. "Please patch me through to Major Lennox?" Sam asked.

"_This is Lennox" _

"Lennox, it's Sam, Optimus is dead" Sam said with a catch in his throat.

"_I understand, how's Nova?" _Lennox asked. "She watched it happen, she's traumatized" Sam said quietly but Nova heard him anyways.

**Later that day**

They pulled into an abandoned warehouse and Nova's car parked beside Bee's. Everyone filed out but Nova didn't want to move. "Nova, come on, you gotta get up" Bee said and she shifted. "I don't wanna your warm" she said and he smiled. "Come on, once we get settled, you can curl up all you want" Bee said and she climbed out. Bee transformed and stepped into the warehouse courtyard with broken cars, trash and garbage cans all over the place. "Oh this is so lovely" she said. "It's better than nothing." Bee said and then she heard a reporter's voice.

_"What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast was a Satellite hacking." _ "I knew it!" Nova declared and then everyone looked at her funny. "Ahem, sorry" she said and walked to bee. _"The military has just told us that they have just assumed condition delta; which is the highest level we have been at since 9/11. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks from around the globe. The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the east coast, all hands lost. Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of 7,000, but that number could climb. It's still too early to tell. What we need to ask is "Who, and Why?" The FBI is still trying to locate the boy Samuel Witwicky and his sister Nova. _

_ "We believe they have information about the attacks. The FBI, the CIA, and Interpol are all seeking cooperation of worldwide law enforcement." _

"You need to listen to this man, you gotta check this out. They have a picture of me man, were dead bro, FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!" Leo said while Sam had his head in his hands.

Leo followed Sam outside and started freaking out. "I just need you to focus man; this thing has blown up to a whole new level." Leo said. "Just give me this thing…..they can track us, do you see this?" Sam asked and crushed his phone. "They can track us, like satellite track us?" Leo asked. "Whoa, I'm not even with you guys! Technically I'm like a hostage and this is kidnapping, enough is…." "YO LEO" Skids yelled and scared the crap out of him. "This thing's gonna give me a heart attack I swear!" Leo said. "That's cause you a pussy" Mud-flap said while they sat on the wall. "You guys forced me into that car right?" "I think he's scared" Mud-flap said. "Hey Mud-flap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asked. "Let's pop a cap in his ass and throw him the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing know what I mean?" Mud-flap said. "Not in my trunk" Skids said. "Yo, bumper cars, I'm hearing you. I'm right here and I can hear you. No one's popping any caps in any asses okay; I've had a hell of a day!" Leo yelled and Nova walked up.

"You have no idea what a bad day is. How about having the dad you've only known for a few short years get suddenly ripped away from you in a single day and have to be a wanted fugitive of the world. So don't go telling me that you had a bad day because you don't have the right to." Nova said and Bee pulled her away by her arm. His Holoform hugged her close and she cried even more. "Listen Sam, I know what I'm gonna do man, I'm gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like I had nothing to do with this" Leo said and then Sam snapped. "Hey you wanted this right? You wanted the real deal? That's what this is, wake up you're in the middle of it. You wanna run, go ahead no one's stopping you! Stop complaining!" he said and walked off.

**Back at base**

The sun was just rising when the army chopper flew in with Optimus hanging from the straps. The straps came un done and Optimus hit the tarmac. All the officers walked over and Lennox looked at his boots. "Man, Nova must be in pieces by now" Lennox said while Epps nodded beside him. The bots drove up just in time for a caravan of army jeeps drive up with guns on-top of them. The jeeps circled the bots protecting Optimus' body and they had their weapons out and ready to use them. "What is the meaning of this? You dare point a gun at me? You want a piece of me, I'll tear you apart!" Iron hide bellowed in his British voice. All the soldiers were running around telling the soldiers to drop their weapons when the soldiers in the jeeps were telling them to lower the bots weapons. "I can't do anything major, talk to him" Lennox said and turned to see the cocky grin of Director Galloway. "Your nest team is deactivated major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations immediately, and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders." Galloway said. "No we take our orders from Chairman Morshower sir." Lennox said.

"Well I'll see your chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and raise you one president of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out!" he yelled. "This is our war now, and we will win it as we always have; with a coordinated military strategy." Galloway said. "This fool is terribly misinformed." Ratchet said. "You need every asset you got right now" Lennox said. "What we need to do is draw up battle plans, while we explore every diplomatic solution." "Like what handing over the kids" Lennox asked. "All options are being considered. Plus, that thing that you call Nova, is US property anyways" Galloway said and Lennox's hand rolled into a fist real fast but Epps held him back. "Nova is as much part of this team as all the bots here, she's just younger." Epps said and Galloway laughed. "Yeah okay, the minute we get ahold of her, were taking her apart so we can see how all those pieces fit in such a tiny shell" Galloway said just to egg Lennox on.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start." A soldier said. "There is no negotiating with them." Lennox said. "I'm ordering you to stand down. You won't be needing this anymore (rips badge off of Lennox's uniform) get your assets back to base, and take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia." Galloway said as he got in the Humvee. "You wouldn't say that if Nova was here." Lennox said. "I really don't like that dude, he's an ass hole" Epps said and Lennox nodded. "Yeah, I still can't believe he said those things about Nova" Lennox said and the soldiers agreed. "Autobots, report to hangar for transport." A voice said over the intercom. "Iron-hide, we should leave this planet" Ratchet said. "That's not what Optimus would want. Besides, I promised him a long time ago that I would protect Nova" Iron-hide said and he nodded.

**Back with the gang**

Nova was sitting by the fire pit with her legs folded against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She fiddled with a necklace around her neck smiled at the day Optimus gave it to her.

_**Flashback**_

_Nova was in her office on her 18__th__ birthday and as she filled out paper work, she heard a knocking on the door beside her. "Come in" she said with a sigh and Optimus walked in with a blue and red box. "Nova, why are you in here on your birthday?" Optimus asked in blue jeans and a plaid shirt. "I have paper work to catch up on" she said not even looking up. "You're relieved of any responsibilities on your birthday. Come on, open this" Optimus said and she looked up curiously. "You got me something?" she asked confused. "Yes, I made it myself" he said and she opened the box to see a medium sized blue crystal on a silver chain. "Whoa, it's beautiful" she said and immediately put it on. "The chain is metal from my armor, and the crystal is a rare crystal that's only found on Cybertron" he said and she smiled. "Cool, I'll be able to carry you with me everywhere I go" she said and hugged him. "This is the perfect present. Thanks Dad." She said and he smiled. "You're welcome; Happy 18__th__ birthday my Nova star" he said and she giggled. _

_**Flashback over**_

Nova sighed and held onto the crystal that shined a little in the dark. "Hey sis" Sam said sitting beside her. "I can't believe he's gone" Nova said and Sam draped his arm around her. Mikaela sat on the other side of her and smiled. They hugged and Nova choked on her tears. "There's nothing you could have done." She said and Nova nodded. "I know. I had to follow orders." She said sadly and Sam squeezed her shoulder. He got up and walked over to Bee crouching. "Bee, I understand if you hate me. I messed up, I'm sorry."

"**Young fella, you and your sister are the people I care about most in my life…if there's anything you need, I won't be far away" **Bee said.

Sam sat down on a beat up car and Nova changed into her other form. She stretched her limbs and sighed. "He's gone because of me. He came here to protect me and now he's dead." Sam said. **"There's somethings you just can't change….so his sacrifice would not have been in vein Halleluiah." **"I'm gonna make this right, I'm going to turn myself in" Sam said and Nova kneeled down to his level. "Look stupid, Optimus did not die for freedom from the cons just so you could give up. All that work protecting the world would have been for nothing if you just turn yourself in." Nova said and Sam looked at the ground. He looked up and looked at the twins.

"You two!" he said and they looked at him. "huh?" "Hey you know the glyphs? These, the symbols that've been rattling around in my head?" he asked. "That's old school Yo, that's...Cy..Cybertronian" Skids said. "Oh that's some serious stuff right there." Mud flap said. "They gotta mean something, like a message or a map, a map to an energon source. Can you read this?" he asked. "Read? No we don't do much reading" Skids said. "No kidding. It's a wonder you can get your monthly reports done on time" Nova said looking at her hands. "if you can't read it, we gotta find someone who can" Sam said. "Oh look who came sashaying back, hair growing like a chia pet." "I had a bit of mild panic attack earlier alright?" "That's cause you a pussy" Mud-flap said and that earned a smack from Nova. "Say that again and I'll rip out your vocal chords." Nova said and the twins stopped talking. "I think I'm allowed that considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem, I think I know someone who can help" Leo said. "Who" Sam asked "Robo-warrior" Leo answered and they all looked at each other.

They all drove out to New York while Nova Played "New divide" by linkin park on her phone while Bee drove. His arm was across the back of her seat and she leaned into his shoulder while they cruised down the road. "This guy Robo-warrior, everything there is to know about anything alien, he's supposed to know." Leo said. "One time we revenge hacked his site, and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever." Leo said and they pulled up to this corner deli.

"Bee and I will wait out here" Nova said and they walked in.

They walked in and saw a man with a white uniform and a white hat. "Take a number young man" he said after scolding an older man names Sal. "Robo-warrior" Leo said and the look on his face was priceless. "Never heard of him" the man said. "Have you ever heard of ?" Leo asked. "Oh you must be talking about that amateur-hour blog operation with Gameboy level security." The man said. "Robo-warrior" Leo said and the man smiled. Sam walked in after convincing Nova to come with him and Leo spazzed out. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there, that's him" he said and the pair looked at the man and it was none other than Seymour Simmons, former Sector Seven. "No" Simmons said. "You gotta be kidding me!" Nova exclaimed and Simmons threw down his knife. "All right meat store's closed! Everybody out right now! That means you lady, go" he yelled. "Wait a minute, you know this guy?" Leo asked. "Yeah, were old friends" Sam said and Nova snorted. "Old friends, you're the case that shut down Sector Seven. And you (points to Nova with a knife) you're the one that got me fired. All because of the little incident in the cube chamber; my superiors got on my case because I never brought you in for examination" Simmons said and she smiled. "You would've had to deal with my dad then" Nova said with a smirk. "That's not the point. You got the Kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All cause of you, your sister and your criminal girlfriend. Look at her so mature" Simmons said.

An elderly lady came from the freezer and yelled. "Moron! Where's the white fish?" she asked. "Hey, don't touch me with the Pig!" one worker yelled. "Yakov!" Simmons yelled. "What!" he yelled back. "You don't get a Christmas bonuses by standing around. You want those new teeth you saw on sky mall?" Simmons asked. "It's my dream!" Yakov said. "Help her out" he said and he turned back to the teens.

"You live with your mama?" Nova asked. "No, my mama lives with me there's a difference. They have your face all over the news alien boy" "Yeah I know" "So NBE One's still kicking huh? How did that happen, don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding but I don't want any part of it. So good bye, you never saw me, I got bagels to shmear, vanish!" he said. "Look, Can you give me five seconds. Look I need your help," Sam said. "Really, you need my help?" "Look I am slowly losing my mind. I just had a little crab bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting alien symbols like a freakin home movie. And on-top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive so you think you've got it rough" Sam said and Simmons just looked at him. "You said it projected images of your brain?" he asked and Sam nodded. "Meat locker, now!" he yelled and they looked at him funny. They followed him and Nova rubbed her arms. She looked up and saw a dead pig. "Yuck" she said and he crouched down. "What your about to see is top secret, do not tell my mother." He said and they climbed down.

**Hahahahahahhahahahaha, sorry about the cliff hanger, I figured I would leave it here before it got too long. Next chapter might be up tomorrow or Tuesday after school. **

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll, so the hard part is finally out of the way, and now we can get to the funny and exciting parts. Hope you like it!**

They were all gathered in the meat locker while Simmons was crouched by a trap door. "What you're about to see is top secret, do not tell my mother." Simmons said and they all climbed down. "Swine Flu, not good" Sam said and Nova shuddered, "Now ya know, next time you eat a goat or a pig there's a story behind it. Sad little story" he said and they all gathered in the small little room.

Simmons started looking around for files while Nova looked at a glass case. She looked closer and saw Frenzy's head. "How did you even get this, I distinctly remember blowing it to pieces." Nova said and Leo looked at her funny. "You did what now?" he asked and she shook her head. "Never mind spitz" she said and turned her attention back to Simmons, who was showing Sam the symbols that they both saw. "Okay cube brain, any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Simmons asked. "Wait, Sam, you've seen them too?" Nova asked looking at the sheet. "You saw them too?" Sam asked. "I saw them a few days ago. I was with Bee and I had this really bad head ache. That must have been it. When my frame was upgraded that time near the Alspark, I must have been linked to it" she said and Sam smiled. "Cool" he said and Simmons spread the pictures on the table. "Where did you get these?" Sam asked. "Before I was fired, I poached S7's crown jewel. Over 75 years of research leads to one inescapable fact. The transformers, they've been her a long, long time." Simmons said as he climbed a tower of papers.

"I wonder how much he would get hurt if he fell" Nova asked herself and Mikaela giggled. "Wanna know how I know?" he asked. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China, Egypt, Greece. (Turns on an old projector) shot in 1932. These the symbols your seeing in your head?" "Yeah" "Same one's over here?" Simmons asked. "So how did they all end up all drawing the same thing? Aliens and I think some of them stayed." Simmons said and Nova looked at the pictures. "Those look really familiar" she murmured and traced the side of her face. She felt an indent in her skin and smiled. "Check this out (pics up a folder) Project black knife. Robots in disguise, hiding here all along; we detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S7 to investigate, but they said the readings were infinitesimal. That… I …was…..obsessed, me; can you imagine that?" Simmons asked and Nova giggled.

"Megatron said that there was another energon source here." Sam said. "On earth, another source" Simmons asked. "Yeah, on earth. He said that these symbols in my head would lead him there." Sam said. "You talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked. "Yea, but this predates them. I wouldn't count on the word of the twins, but they said that it was old school Cybertronian" Nova said. "Then we'd need to talk to a Decepticon. I mean I'm not on speaking terms with them….." "Actually I am" Mikaela said and Nova looked at her. "What have you been doing when I was tracking fro head down?" she asked and Mikaela smiled. "Come help me" she said and Nova followed her up the stairs. They went out to Bee's altmode and opened the trunk to see a metal box. "What did you do Mikaela?" she asked and Mikaela sighed. "Just grab it and let's go" she said and they closed Bee's trunk. Bee's holoform popped up in the front seat and got out. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Nope, be back in a minute babe" she said and kissed his cheek. "Okay." He said and leaned against the car while they went back to the group.

**Okay, I'll put all the action and crazy museum scene in the next chapter. Thanks for the great reiviews, but I would appreciate major if someone drew Nova for me. I need both her robot form and her Holoform because I really suck at drawing people, and robots.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Kiki56, rolling out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And were back! Sorry about the wait. It's been crazy with school and my self-esteem has taken a hit due to my ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR ME, but I really have a problem concentrating on one thing at a time. I hope this helps quench your thirst for Transformers action!**

The two girls came back into the room and Mikaela hefted a metal box on the table. _"Let me out!" _said a little voice inside the box and Nova looked at her funny. "What are you hiding?" she asked. "This might be a little sad" Mikaela said and she opened the box to see silver and blue bot jump out attached to a chain.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt" he said. Mikaela held up a small blow torch and pointed at him. "Hey, behave!" she said. "What, is that a freakin Decepticon! Mikaela you're crazy!" Nova said backing up. "And you're training him?" Sam asked. "I'm trying to" she said as the bot pulled at the chain. "All my adult life I was combing the planet for aliens and you carry one around in your purse like a Chihuahua" Simmons said and the bot turned around. "Wanna throw down you pubic fro head" the bot threatened while Nova laughed. "What are you laughing at?" he asked and Nova hid her smile with her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about your eye, ya know if you're a good boy then I won't torch your other eye, I won't torch it, just tell us what these symbols mean. Please?" she asked and he looked down. "I know that, that's the language of the primes" he said standing back up. "I don't read it, but these guys…where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" he asked as Sam held up pictures. "Is this them?" Sam asked. "Yeah, seekers pal, oldest of the old. Oh they've been here for thousands of years lookin for something…I don't know what, nobody tells me nothing. But they'll translate those symbols for you. and I know where to find them" he said and Nova looked over shocked. "Really?" she asked skeptical and the small bot nodded. He pointed several green laser lights at the map on the wall and she analyzed it. "The closest one is in Washington" she said and smiled. "Looks like we're going to a museum!" she said excited and Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I like museums" she said and they climbed up the ladder.

**Outside**

"Let me talk to bee first. He's not going to take this well" she said and she saw Simmons walked ahead. "No time for that" he said and suddenly he was on his butt. "Simmons" Bee said with his sunglasses on. "Who is this?" he asked standing up holding his nose. "That would be my boyfriend. Bee, it's Simmons. Simmons, this is Bumblebee's Holoform" Nova said and Bee looked at her funny. "Boyfriend huh?" he asked with a smile and she blushed. "I'll talk about it later" she said and everyone climbed in Bee's altmode while Nova drove her own.

**Bee's altmode**

"So what's the deal with your sister?" Simmons asked and Sam groaned. "Is it really any of your business?" Sam asked and Leo looked at him funny. "So what is up with your sister?" Spitz asked. "She's the daughter of an important dignitary and she can kick your butt in a heartbeat. Don't mess with her, both of you" Bee said and looking at Leo and Simmons, mostly Simmons though._ "Bee, leave them alone" _Nova said through the radio and she revved her engine behind him. _"Wheelie, get off the dashboard! I can't see anything!" _she yelled and they all looked back to see Wheelie lounging on the dash board. _"Someone is going to see you!" _she exclaimed and pushed him down into the car.

**Washington-Smithsonian Air and Space Museum**

Bee, the twins and Nova drove up while the building came into view. Nova got out and leaned on her car door. "Wow, that is amazing" she said with her sunglasses on. "It's nothing compared to museums on Cybertron" Wheelie said and she smiled at him, "What was it like before the war?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "I can't remember" he said and she nodded. Nova was invited over after Simmons had put his pants back on (shudders) Simmons hands her a taser. "Oh, there's really no need" she said and pulled up her shirt a little to reveal a small gun and a taser on her belt.

"Wow, your serious" Sam said and she nodded.

They headed into the museum and Leo went to the bathroom and made his distraction while they snuck through the air and space area and hid in the planes. After closing they came out and started hunting down the seeker. "Okay, so, what's the plan?" Nova asked walked around the planes holding a radiation scanner that Simmons gave her. "We need to find the seeker and ask for his help." Wheelie said and Nova rolled her eyes. "Well duh" she said and the little bot rolled through excited. "I found him" he said and Nova could feel this buzzing going off in her head and ran behind him. Everyone followed them and saw Sam with the shard. "He knows something! He knows something!" Mikaela said as they ran by a blackbird. "There he is, this guy's a legend, like chairman of the board. Yo freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen" Wheelie said and Sam pointed it to the plane. It magnetized to it and sent a pulse of energy around it. Nova went under it and saw a Decepticon logo. "Guys, it's a Decepticon!" she shouted and they all ran behind something. Nova stood behind a lunar pod while watching in awe of what was happening. "Wow, he must be really old" Nova said to herself. Once he finished transforming and pushed a piece away from his eyes, he shouted. "What kind of hideous mausoleum is this?" the jet asked. "Answer me pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal cord based organisms." He said. "Technically I'm not one of them" Nova said raising her hand and Sam glared at her. "What, it's true" Nova said and looked up. One of the pods hanging from the ceiling hit him in the face and he swatted it away while it landed on the floor and rolled around. "Behold, the eternal glory of Jet fire!" he shouted. "Prepare for remote systems override." 

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well" Wheelie said and Nova noticed his eye was messed up. "Wheelie, come here" she said and kneeled down in front of him. She put her hand on his eye and focused some of the left over alspark energy into healing his eye. The circuits formed back together and so did the optic glass. She removed her hand and Wheelie gasped. "Wow, I can see again" he said and hugged Nova's leg. "Thanks Wheelie." She said and he rolled off to catch up with the group.

They all went outside where all the C-17's and cargo planes were. "Itchy wretched rust in my arse" Jet fire said walking away. "Oh the museum is not going to like this" Nova said running to catch up after seeing the doors ripped off.

Suddenly she heard engines and the bots, along with her altmode, drove up. She disappeared from the group and the Lamborghini sped in front of bee.

They all circled the group as Sam and the others were trying to get Jet fire to settle down. She transformed and everyone looked up in shock. All the bots transformed beside her and Sam yelled.

"Look we just wanna talk!" "I have no time to talk, I'm a mercenary doom bringer, what planet am I on?" he asked. "Earth" Sam said. "Earth? Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it "Dirt" Planet "Dirt" Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on, who's winning?" Jet fire asked. "The Decepticons" Nova said crossing her arms. He spit and looked disgusted. "Well I changed sides to the Autobots." Jet fire said. "What do you mean changed sides?" Sam asked. "It's an intensely personal decision Sam. All bots pick what side. There are very few neutrals out there" Nova said and they all looked back at Jet fire. "Exactly, who wants to live a life full of hate?" Jet fire asked.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freakin Decepticons?" Wheelie asked. "If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe." Jet fire said. Then wheelie started to climb on Mikaela's leg, Nova was trying not to laugh. "What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked. "At least he's faithful Sam" Mikaela said and Nova smiled. "Ya well he's faithful, he's nude and he's perverted."

Sam said and then he kicked him off of her leg. "What were you saying?" Sam asked Jet fire. "I told you my name was Jet fire, stop judging me!" he shouted and they all toppled over when he slammed his staff down. "I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother!" he said and Nova giggled while Bee shushed her. "My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel. You know what he transformed into, nothing!" he shouted. "But he did so with Honor, dignity damn it" he said and his parachute activated. He fell backward and dropped his cane. Nova bent over, picked it up and walked over. "My boosters are fried" he said. "I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know, I know things you don't know" "I don't think he knows anything, honestly I don't" Leo said and Nova smiled.

With no time to spare, Sam started carving the symbols in the sand with a dagger that Nova gave him. "I could do this all day; it comes in waves, these vivid symbols. Their symbols but they are in my mind. You all this (turns in circles) this is in my mind, and Megatron wants what is on my mind. Him and someone called the fallen" Sam said. "The fallen, I know him! He left me here to rust; the original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for, always apocalypse, chaos, and crisis. These transcriptions, they were a part of my mission, the fallen's search. I remember now, the dagger's tip, and the key!"

"Slow down old timer, the dagger's tip, the key, I don't know what you're talking about" Nova said. "No time to explain, stay still or you'll die" he shouted and he huddled around the humans while everyone was surrounded by a blue light that felt like electricity going through her.

**Egypt**

Everyone appeared out of thin air in a mountain range with lots of sand. Simmons rolled down a sand dune, Jet fire landed in a rocky alcove. "Well that wasn't so bad" Jet fire said. "I just hope were still on the same planet" he said while Wheelie bounced off of him and landed in front of him. "Hey, that freaking hurt!" he yelled and Nova landed on bee after he landed.

**With bee**

Bee and Nova laid there a minute and Nova moved. "Man that hurt. You okay Bumblebee?" she asked and he was face down in the sand mumbling. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you" she said with a smirk.

**-help me out of here. There's sand where it shouldn't be- **he said over Comm and she lifted him out of the sand. They walked and joined the others while Simmons was complaining to Jet fire. "That really hurt, you're just lucky I didn't get hurt" he said and Nova picked him up. "Suck it up Simmons" she said and put him on the rock with the others. "I told you I was opening up a space bridge; it's the fastest way to get to Egypt." Jet fire said and Nova looked around. "Wow, cool" she said activating her GPS. "When did you…..when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything, why are we in Egypt?" "Don't get snippy with me fleshling, you were duly informed!" Jet fire said while sitting down. "Can we stop just a second, can you focus? Can you tell us why were in Egypt so we can have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?" Sam asked. "This planet was visited by our race before, by our earliest ancestor's millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self. Do you know what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" Jet fire asked. "No, but next time I see Ratchet I'll ask him" Nova said with a smile and the other bots snickered.

"Let's not get episodic, okay old timer? Beginning, middle, end, Facts, details, condense, plot, and tell it!" Simmons said punctuating each word with his hands. "Somewhere in this desert our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests energon, by destroying suns" Jet fire said pointing up. "Destroy suns? As in blow them up?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yes, you see in the beginning there were seven primes, our original leaders, and they set out in the universe searching for suns to harvest. The primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life" he said and Nova got an Eire feeling. "Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the fallen." Jet fire said and she groaned. "Not again" she said and Bee looked at her funny. Jet fire showed a hologram from his hand and it showed a picture of the fallen.

"He despised the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key, called, the matrix of leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the matrix. The fallen, was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal it, and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb, we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this dessert, that deadly machine remains. The fallen knows where it is. And if he finds the tomb of the primes, your world will be no more." Jet fire said. "Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked. "Only a prime can defeat the fallen" Jet fire said and Sam looked at Nova. "Like Optimus Prime?" Sam asked and he kneeled down. "So you've met a prime? You must have met a great descendent. Is he still alive, on this planet?" Jet fire asked. "He sacrificed himself to save me, and Nova" Sam said and the firebird looked at Nova. She had his colors and the prime symbols on her ears. "You are a prime?" he asked. "Optimus was my creator. My carrier is still out there somewhere. But no, I'm only one by relation." She said looking at her feet and Bee put a hand on her shoulder.

"No one but a prime can stop the fallen." Jet fire said. "So if the same energy that's going to be used to reactivate the machine; can that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam asked. "It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other." Jet fire said. "So how do you get us to the matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked. "Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand it's your clue. **when dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway.** Find the doorway! Go now, go!" he said and Nova smiled. "Someone's pushy" she said. "That was my mission, it's your mission now, go before the Decepticons find me, and find you!" he said and they all ran off.

**To be continued….**

**I know I'm evil aren't i? Just keep reading and reviewing and then I'll finish in the next couple chapters. **

**R&R!**


	7. RIP Robin Williams

**Hey guys! So I haven't been getting many reviews for this story and it's kind of bumming me out. So I think I'll just post it anyways. **

**By the way, I assume you've all heard about the passing of the late and great Robin Williams. My heart and my sympathies go out to his family and the people who were lucky enough to be friends with the man with a golden heart and golden talent. He was my favorite actor and I'm going to miss his jokes, and his performances. The movie that I think best kept up with his personality was Aladdin. I could watch him play the genie for hours. You will be missed dearly Mr. Williams and I hope I see you in heaven one day so I can shake your hand and thank you for making my childhood happy. **

**RIP Robin Williams.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So this will probably be the second to last chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

_Previously on Nova Prime and the fallen:_

"_Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand it's your clue. __**When dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway.**__ Find the doorway! Go now, go!" he said and Nova smiled. "Someone's pushy" she said. "That was my mission, it's your mission now, go before the Decepticons find me, and find you!" he said and they all ran off. _

**And now our story continues…...**

As they drove across the sand, Nova sat in the driver's seat of her altmode with Mikaela next to her and the comm-link open. She heard Simmons start to talk and sighed. "_So this is what my CIA contact says. Ancient Samarians used to call the gulf of agaba the "Dagger's Tip" its part of the red sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east, Here it is_" he said and Nova opened a panel on the dashboard to show a GPS map of those coordinates. "Wow, that's so cool" Mikaela said and Nova smiled. "Yeah, Ratchet made some serious upgrades a couple months ago to my altmode and my GPS system." Nova said. "_Okay, the first thing we need to do is get Optimus to the dagger's tip_." Sam said. "_How are you gonna get him halfway across the world_?" Leo asks from Bee's altmode. "I think I can help with that" Nova said and the others murmured to themselves. She closed the GPS and opened another frequency on her commlink that was secure and had 3 levels of passcodes and an eyeball scanner.

"This is Alpha Prime requesting communication with Red leader." She said and the comm-link buzzed. "Red Leader here, what's up Alpha?" he asked. "We need the truck at the following coordinates. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east, Copy?" she asked. "Copy alpha, Red leader out" he said and the comm fizzed out. "Okay Sam, were all set." She said and heard sirens behind them. "Cops, oh how I hate them so" she said and Mikaela looked freaked out a bit. The bots were going to take one road but swerved onto another road. She could faintly hear the panicking voice of Leo saying, "_I can't go to prison guys_" and she laughed. "_Sam, we got to get off this road and lay low_." Simmons said and one of the cars crashed into a tomato stand. "Man, that's gonna stain" Nova said driving behind the yellow Camaro.

They found an alley and Mikaela found some clothes on a line to disguise herself in. Nova accessed the internet and downloaded an ordinary Arab outfit. The bots, in their bipedal forms, hung from the side of a building and Skids hit the building from where bee was holding onto his foot. "Stupid cops." He said. "This is what's called blendin in like a ninja" Mud flap said hanging off the building next to them. "Shut up or I'll blend my fist into your face." Skids said. "They're gone" Mikaela said and Sam jumped down. "I gotta make that call to Lennox" Sam said and Nova sighed. "I already took care of that" she said and he nodded. Suddenly a person comes running up and Nova steps in front of Sam. "It's me Leo, we got cops coming. We gotta go!" he said and everyone piled into the cars.

**Base**

A man walks off of a plane with soldiers running around. "Coordinates 29.5 North, 34.88 east, tip of the red sea, Gulf of Agaba" he said handing a paper to Epps. "Egypt, are you serious? Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there, how's this little kid gonna bring him back to life?" Epps asked.

"Look, I don't know, but we gotta trust Nova and Sam. They know what they're doing. Besides, Nova would jump at the chance to bring him back" Lennox said and they started planning.

**Egypt**

"Okay, let's go over it again; _When Dawn alight's the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway." _Sam said. "That's what he said. Know what it means?" Simmons asked and Sam shrugged his shoulders. Nova decided to ride with them and brought Mikaela along. Right now Sam was "driving" Simmons was in the passenger seat, Mikaela, Leo and Nova were in the back. It was surprisingly roomy in the back of Bee's altmode and she spotted a check point. "Guys, checkpoint, checkpoint, I don't have my passport, I don't have my passport" Leo said freaking out and Nova rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Passport!" the little man said from the watch tower and Sam looked up. "Guys, they have cameras. Nova, get down so they don't see you" Sam said looking straight out the windshield. "No way, I can talk to these people." She said and they looked at her. "What part of "I'm a walking computer" did you not understand?" she asked and took a minute to access the language app in her CPU. She found the Arab language and cleared her throat. (Imagine this in Arabic, my computer was freaking out.) "Hi, were going to the dagger's tip in Jordan. This is my family, were tourists from New York." Nova said and the group looked at her funny. "New York! Fifty kilometers" the guy said and Bee drove through with all the cars going behind them. She could faintly hear the guard yelling "Go Yankees" and she started laughing. She switched the language back to English and Sam snickered.

She could hear plane engines overhead and swore in Cybertronian under her breath. "Guys, I'll be right back" she said and the holoform flickered off. The people in the Camaro shouted in surprise and looked out the back window to see the Lamborghini swerving to the right and firing off a few rounds at the plane over head from the roof. "Wow, she's combat ready" Simmons said and Sam nodded. "She always is" he said and they kept driving.

They got to one of the pyramids and Nova joined them shortly after. Bee turned to her and sighed with relief. "Are you okay?" he asked in his British voice. "I'll be fine. I don't know about Star scream though. Blew out a big hole in his wing." She said and transformed down. Bee followed suit and they walked into the building together.

**N.E.S.T C-17-6 HOURS OUT**

**That night**

Nova sat on an abandoned bed. Bee walked over with water bottles and sat next to her. "Hey beautiful, what's on your mind?" he asked handing her a bottle. "Just all the innocent lives that could be lost because of us" Nova said looking at her bottle. "No one is going to die Nova. Ya know why?" he asked holding her chin and turning her head to face him. "Why?" she asked. "Because the Autobots will make sure of it." He said.

"Oh, like how we "made sure of it" in mission city, It took them a full year and a half to even clean up the mess **WE** made. I was there when they delivered all the death tolls to Dad. I could feel his spark aching for all those families who lost people they loved, people who lost their homes and their lively hoods. We need to figure out a way to prevent the loss of life. Autobot or Human" She said and walked up to the window overlooking the night sky of the Egyptian desert. Bee got up and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her head. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry about it Nova Star." He said and she sighed. "Thanks. I need to sleep so I can be battle ready for tomorrow." She said and he picked her up bridal style while she squealed. "Shh, don't wake everyone up" Bee said and she giggled. He dropped her on the bed and dust flew everywhere. "Ugh, moment killer" she said and he smiled. "I don't think so" he said and his lips crashed onto hers. They kissed for a little bit until they decided to get some sleep.

The sun was just rising over the pyramids when Sam bust into the room. "Nova, wake up" he shouted and she jolted awake while smacking Bee in the chest. "Ow, that's one way to wake up" he said sitting up and rubbing his chest. "Big baby, besides, you can blame Sam for scaring me" she said and got her shoes on.

They all walked outside while Nova rubbed her eyes and saw three stars in perfect alignment with the pyramids.

"Remember in astronomy class, page 47, remember that?" Sam asked. "No I was only in college for 2 days remember that?" Leo asked while Simmons looked at Nova and Bee holding hands with a raised eyebrow. "Do you see those three stars? Do you see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, also known as the three kings. The reason for that is that the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror the stars. So it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face." Sam said. "They all point due east, towards Jordan, the mountains of Petra." Simmons said. "Okay, here's the plan, Sam and Mikaela you ride with Skids, Simmons and Leo, you're with Mud-flap. I'm with bee, any questions?" Nova asked and Sam shook his head. "No, that's my car…" "But it's my boyfriend" she said and Sam got this disgusted look on his face. "That is beyond weird" he said and got inside his assigned vehicle.

**N.E.S.T C-17**

Galloway was sitting on a bench reading a packet about something while looking nervous or air sick, no one can tell. All of a sudden the pilot says; _"Were having an engine malfunction, were gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. Flight master, let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout." _He said and Galloway looked around nervously. "Bailout? Bailout? Bailout? Bailout?" Galloway asked. "Alright team grab your chutes." Lennox said standing up. "Bailout, like bailout?" he asked "You familiar with the standard MC-4?" Lennox asked Galloway while helping him into a parachute. "Of course not, I've never ever jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before. Wait a minute is this really happening?" he asked while Lennox spun him around and strapped him in. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, your behind this aren't you?" Galloway asked. "What are you talking about, you heard the pilot these guys don't mess around. This is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders to the letter, isn't that what you said?" Lennox asked tightening a strap and Galloway cringed in pain. "You, just signed a death warrant on your career major." He said and the plane started to shake. "What was that? What was that?" he asked. "Oh, that's not good. Come on, right this way." Lennox said while Galloway complained about never jumping out of an airplane. The ramp lowered and Galloway looked at Lennox.

"Why aren't you wearing your chute?" he asked. "Because I have to secure all the VIP's first. Okay, I want you to listen very carefully and memorize everything I say. Each chute has a GPS tracker so you can be found by search and rescue. Right next to that is a fabric webbing called a bridle which holds the pin that keeps the main container closed. Are you listening?" he asked and Galloway couldn't hear a word. "Stop that" he said and smacked him for freaking out.

(A.N**.** **You know you guys enjoyed that part**)

"Alright, when the pilot chute inflates in to the air, it pulls the pin and opens the main. Red's your back up, blue's your primary. I want you to pull the blue; I want you to pull it really hard. **(Galloway pulls the pin)** not right now, were still on the plane you dumb-aft." He said and watched the director of N.E.S.T fly away. Lennox walked back to where Epps was standing and tucked his shirt back in. "He say goodbye?" Epps asked. "No, didn't even say goodbye. I just wish Nova was here to see this. She would have been recording the whole thing." Lennox said. "Who says no one did?" Epps asked and held up a camcorder. They highfived and closed the ramp.

**Egypt**

Bee and Nova trailed behind a little because of the rocky terrain but the twins had no problem traversing the rocky land. "Why is it so much easier for smaller bots to climb on rocks and so hard on us?" Nova asked as she swung her legs over a rock. "Because were using our holoforms that's why" Bee said catching her by the waist. She smiled and the form flickered out. Her bipedal form walked up and Bee did the same. They walked further and everyone was staring at the huge doorway. "There is no way Egyptians built that" Nova said and they went inside. Bee and Nova looked like dwarf bots in comparison to the massive structure. "Some bot Optimus' size or bigger must have built this" she said looking at the ceiling. "It's here somewhere guys" Sam said looking around. "Oh really? Cause were trusting grandpa black bird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo asked and Nova kneeled down to him. "I would watch how you talk. The elders are highly respected on Cybertron and it's like insulting our race when you talk like that." Nova said and Leo rolled his eyes. "don't roll your eyes at me Spitz, say yes mam or don't talk" she growled and Leo gulped. "Yes mam" he said and ran away

"In his defense, that is the largest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life." Simmons said and Bee looked at it. "Oh, okay, let me do a quick search alright, (Leo looks around the room) uh, nope, ever cross your minds guys that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here" Leo said. "Real life is heart break, despair kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns have gone and booby trapped it." Simmons said. "I'm listening to you and you live with your mother" Leo said and Nova looked up from her spot on the wall, "It's not over" she said and walked over to Sam. "Move" she said and he scrambled out of the way. She transformed her hand into a cannon and shot the spot he was just sitting in. when the dust settled, there laid the tomb of the primes. She transformed down and produced a small tube shaped container from her bag that just appeared. "Nova, what are you doing?" Sam asked. She walked in the tomb with her Holoform while recording the experience and saw a small silver object. "There it is" she said and carefully picked it up. She slid it into the case and closed it while pressurizing the container. "I had a feeling that it was back here so I made a small container that would pressurize the matrix enough to where it didn't fall apart." Nova said and held up the container for everyone to see. They walked outside to see the twins lying on the ground in pain.

"Bee, what did you do?" she asked. "I knocked their heads together and threw them out because they were gonna step on them." Bee said and she nodded. "Good idea. Autobots, let's roll out" she said and they all looked at something in the sky. "I thought I just gave you a command." She said. "You did, but we didn't listen." Skids said and she rolled her optics. "What are you looking at anyways?" Nova asked and they all went to a hill to see two C-17 cargo planes off in the distance and waved. One of them dropped a large figure with a bunch of little soldiers with it. "There he is." Nova said with an aching feeling in her spark. "Don't worry Nova. You and Sam can bring him back" Bee said and they set out.

**Drop site**

Optimus landed with the help of the parachutes while Lennox was giving orders to his team. Snipers and stingers were up high while the infantry was on the ground. "We just dropped off 10 tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere. I hope this little kid and Nova knows what they're doing" Epps said looking through his scope. "Yeah me too" Lennox said. It was a few minutes before someone spotted them. "Got a visual. Yellow team, four clicks!" one soldier announced and Lennox looked. "Pop flare!" he yelled and someone popped a flare.

**With Nova and Sam**

"See the flare? There they are, let's go Bee" Nova said and they drove faster. They heard missiles behind them and Nova groaned. "Again, really?" she asked and disappeared. "Nova, stop doing that!" Leo said and they heard a laugh from the radio.

Leo stared freaking out and Simmons reached back and tased him. "Can't take that guy anymore" Simmons said while putting the taser back in its holster. Bee had to avoid missiles when Star scream landed with Nova perched on top like a surfer. She was hitting him and was about to rip his wing off when she was thrown off. She transformed and drove off after Bee and the others. They hid in the dust and everyone got out. "Everyone split up. Bee you be the decoy while Nova and I get to Optimus" Sam said. "I'll help draw their fire with Hewey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers, I hope it works kid" Simmons said and Nova walked up with a canister in her hand. "Guys, the matrix fell apart" she said holding it up while seeing a large crack. "Don't worry. We're going to get It to Optimus." Sam said and they ran with Mikaela in tow.

**What's gonna happen now? Well you fans out there should know. See you soon!**


End file.
